Un sueño por cumplir
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Xenophilius Lovegood se siente frustrado porque en la redacción donde trabaja como becario no le valoran como él se merece. / "Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black / 1er puesto


"Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Personaje: **Xenophilius Lovegood**

**Palabras: 498 (haciendo uso de mis 100 palabras extra)**

* * *

**Un sueño por cumplir**

* * *

—Señor Wendell, ¿tiene un segundo?

El redactor jefe puso los ojos en blanco y se frotó las sienes. El joven de cabello platino se sentó frente al escritorio, nervioso. Sacó un pergamino de su túnica y se la entregó al jefe. Éste lo tomó con desgana y resopló, mirando malhumorado al muchacho.

—Lovegood —dijo negando con la cabeza, intentando mantener la calma—, debe dejar de entregarme este tipo de artículos.

—Pero, señor Wendell… —le interrumpió el chico—, esta vez es más concreto y…

—¡He dicho que no y es que no! —vociferó el jefe, tirando el pergamino de mala manera al suelo—. Estoy harto de sus ridículos artículos sobre conspiración, sociedades secretas y un sinfín de chorradas sin pies ni cabeza.

—Señor Wendell, le aseguro que todo lo que he investigado es verdad y…

—Mira, Lovegood —comenzó a decir, cruzándose de brazos, intentando tranquilizarse—. No puede venir aquí con artículos que no le corresponden. Para empezar, ni siquiera es su sección.

—Ya, pero…

—¡No he terminado! —le interrumpió, cortante—. Ya no sé cómo decirle que solo está de prácticas y que no puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. Así que, por Merlín, sal de inmediato de mi despacho, asume su responsabilidad y haz lo que se le ha pedido.

El muchacho asintió, cabizbajo, y obedeció.

…

El día se le hizo eterno. Solo quería llegar a casa y olvidarse de todo. Jamás podría hacer lo que deseara, porque tan solo era un simple becario. Estaba harto de que le trataran así.

—Xeno —le dijo una voz dulce cuando llegó—. ¿Qué tal el día?

Xenophilius sonrió al verla. Era lo único que le alegraba el día.

—Horrible —contestó, suspirando amargamente mientras se sentaba en un taburete de la cocina.

—¿Pero hablaste con Wendell?

—Ni me quiso escuchar, Dora —respondió desanimado—. A veces pienso que no valgo para este trabajo y que tendría que dedicarme a otra cosa.

—Ese Wendell es un impresentable —refunfuñó Pandora—. No me puedo creer que ni lo intentara.

—Está claro. No les interesa que se sepa la verdad. A ellos solo les interesa que escriba mi sección y les deje en paz.

—El horóscopo —bufó—. Como si te sirviera de algo.

—Pues no, pero poco puedo hacer.

—Cariño, ya verás cómo algún día lo conseguirás. Tan solo debes tener un poco de paciencia.

—No sé si eso llegará, la verdad…

—No saben valorar tu talento y devoción. Más quisiera muchos de ellos parecerse un poco más a ti.

Xenophilius sonrió levemente.

—Y si no te valoran, otros lo harán. Y si no, pues, no sé, abres tu propio periódico y mandas al carajo a ese hatajo de impresentables.

El joven Lovegood se echó a reír.

—Esa idea es tan descabellada como encantadora. Como tú.

Y era por eso que siempre podía contar con su apoyo. Siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor de él. Y, si todo iba bien, seguramente ese sueño imposible se podría cumplir.

* * *

_**NDA**: Bueno, la verdad es que mi idea era algo más larga y no he podido añadir todo lo que tenía en mente (ni las 100 palabras extras me han servido para ponerlo todo, que hasta he tenido que recortar como 45 palabras o así). _

_La conversación con el señor Wendell era mucho más larga, en donde Xeno le explica lo que ha descubierto, que es lo que ha escrito en el artículo que le entrega. Y es nada menos que lo de Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos, pero era tan larga la conversación que lo resumí en lo que dice. No sé si hice bien excluyéndolo o no, pero bueno, tampoco estaba segura de si iba a quedar del todo bien siendo tan breve._

_También iba a meter a Rita Skeeter, pero la eliminé porque no aportaba nada a la trama. xD_

_Por otro lado, me encanta la escena que tiene con Pandora. Me gusta porque ella es la única que le comprende y entiende la manera de ser de su pareja. En mi headcanon, ella se va a vivir con él poco después de que graduarse en Hogwarts y en el momento del fic, ella está estudiando para ser inefable, solo que no lo menciono porque no me entraba xD_

_En fin. Me ha gustado haber escrito sobre este personaje. La verdad es que Xeno es un personaje bastante infravalorado por el mundo mágico y ha sido un placer haber escrito esta pequeña historia. Espero que al menos a vosotros también. _

_Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima. :)_

_**~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_


End file.
